


I Want My Tears Back

by FanFareScribe



Series: Music of the Outsiders (Dark Crystal) [4]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm of the firm belief that SkekGra would have been a great mentor to Seladon, M/M, Regret, Seladon Positivity, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFareScribe/pseuds/FanFareScribe
Summary: Seladon is spiraling in her thoughts. But she finds wisdom from an unlikely source.
Relationships: Seladon & skekGra, skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Series: Music of the Outsiders (Dark Crystal) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I Want My Tears Back

**Author's Note:**

> I knooooow I knooooow I already have a fic that is torturing me, but here, have a short and sweet little ficlet about Seladon finding a better mentor than her mother! 
> 
> I was just trying to get out of a writing funk. We'll see if it works XD 
> 
> Title is from I Want My Tears Back by Nightwish

Seladon looks out from the Grand Citadel’s throne room’s balcony, deep in thought, watching the three sisters gleam in the sky. With her rule, she is working to bring the Gelfling together. With the help of her sister and Rian of course, they are working to increase their numbers and take down the tyranny of the Skeksis who hold Thra in their talons. Her loyalty to the Skeksis...Was a strong hand in this… This… War against Skeksis and Gelfling, their lives or their rule...And she was intent on giving up Gelfling lives… For the Skeksis. How could she have done this? How could she call herself All Maudra? 

“All Maudra!” The Heretic’s comically loud voice sounds behind her. The Skeksis traitor comes up behind her and leans on the balcony railing beside her. Seladon was apprehensive about keeping the Heretic Skeksis and the Wanderer Mystic in the Citadel, she found them quite odd and too chaotic for her liking But it’s the least she can do for all they did to ensure the unity of the Gelfling. To protect them in the Citadel so the Skeksis won’t sneak up on them. SkekGra apparently renounced fighting for his Mystic, but claims that he can and will protect them both if it comes down to it.

SkekGra’s eyebrows furrow. “You look troubled.” 

“Oh...Is it that obvious…?” Seladon asks.

“I live with a big lug who was taught to hide his emotions rather than express them. It’s unhealthy to keep them at bay.” 

Seladon looks down and tears form from her eyes. “I...I don’t know what to do… All my life, I was...Told that the Skeksis were benevolent and we were born to serve them as they protected our Crystal… When they started to drain our lives to...to...Keep their immortality.... I believed that...They would still protect us...If we complied with them...How could I’ve been so stupid?! How can I be called All Maudra if I was willing to sacrifice my own?! I was thinking like...Like…”   
  
“...A Skeksis…” SkekGra says solemnly. Seladon looks at him. He’s usually so hyperactive and eccentric. This is the first time she’s actually seen him...Serious. 

“I’ve never been good with advice… Or comforting others… Not even with my own kind.” SkekGra says. “So you listen, and you listen good. Your way of thinking, prior to this ordeal...Is not your fault. It’s ours. It’s mine, in fact.”    
  
“Yours?”   
  
“I was the Conqueror. The Skeksis’ control of Thra...Is largely because of me. The All Maudra System...I was the one to bring forward that idea to the Skeksis and the Gelfling.” SkekGra sighs. “Look. I can tell you’re vastly superior to the Emperor.”    
  
“How? How am I any different than the Skeksis Emperor?”    
  
“You regret your actions.” SkekGra says. “Empathy...Doesn’t come to us Skeksis easily. The Mystics are far superior when it comes to empathy and...Being kind. The Emperor...Is afraid of feeling that again. So he locks up any regrets he has into a tiny little box and burns it. It’s how he’s able to hurt others, including his own kind, with such glee.” He rubs his head near the nail embedded in his skull. 

“But you, you regret your actions...At least...It seems like you do...You wouldn’t be telling me this if you didn’t…” Seladon says.    
  
“I do...Although, I wouldn’t have known how...If it wasn’t for my UrRu.... I felt regret before, but I never knew how to accept it, until UrGoh brought sense to me...Had he didn’t...I’d probably still be ruling with SkekSo...As his Patriarch.” SkekGra shudders. “Look. My point is, the All Maudra title...It was all a fraud to begin with. The Skeksis planted the loyalty in your heads, to keep you in control and severed. But. You have a chance. To make the title of All Maudra MEAN something. Bring the Gelfling together. The Skeksis and the Mystics are fractured. Incomplete. But you’re building something here. You’re doing something the Skeksis refuse to do. You should be proud of yourself.”   
  
“But a portion of Gelfling don’t trust me...How can I make them forgive me…?”

“You don’t NEED their forgiveness.” SkekGra says. “You did terrible things. You can’t change the past. But you can change for the future. Show that they can trust you. It’s not easy to change your ways. But the effort alone is a good start.”    
  
“...For someone who says is terrible with advice...You’re giving me good advice right now.” Seladon chuckles.    
  
SkekGra looks to the side, his feathers bristling up. “I’ve been living with UrGoh for far too long… He puts things in perspective...That I can’t see.” 

“...I’m sure he thinks the same way about you.” Seladon bows. “Thank you, SkekGra. I will value your advice.”    
  
“...’F course.” SkekGra mutters. “No need to thank me. I was just talking out loud. You should get some rest, milady.” 

“Ah. Yes, of course.” Seladon bows. “Good evening, Heretic.” She retires to her chambers, SkekGra’s words echoing in her head. Hard to believe, how a Skeksis brought her to her senses. Come to think of it, he knows a lot about the Skeksis, being one himself. He could help her find weak points in their hierarchy so they can succeed in fixing the Crystal and themselves. 

“...Don’t worry mother...I will finish what you have started…” She mutters to herself before falling asleep.

\---

SkekGra looks out from the balcony. He remembers this balcony well, he’s spent many a night here in his past as Conqueror. It gave a good view to the Castle of the Crystal. He looks at the ominous building with contempt and determination. He feels someone take his hand. He doesn’t need to look around to see who it is.    
  
“Hello UrGoh.”    
  
“That was...Very...Kind of you…”   
  
“I was just telling her my thoughts, Wanderer.” SkekGra mutters.    
  
“...And yet… You helped her… You’ve done... very well… Come along...To bed…” UrGoh leads SkekGra inside as he thinks about Seladon. He feels a strange kinship with her, and… He’s always had a soft spot to those who looked like they lost their way. After all he almost did. 

But that’s why he has his better half. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
